oppositeStuckseries
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: WARNING: THE OPPOSITESTUCK SERIES IS OF ONESHOTS WITH GENDERBENT CHARACTERS! Requests are accepted! M to be safe! Also no genre cause there are not going to be specific ones! CHAPTER 2: She really hoped Johana was right. She hoped that because of the ice, penguins would come. At least they keep her company and maybe it'd be less frigid. KAREZI ANGST!
1. Okay

**_Well these two are a favorite of mine, and I thought i'd give a whack at it :) Please enjoy and review! i found it easier to write than non genderbent :T Oh well enjoy and watch out for more! this is the first in my OpossiteStuck. (by opposite, i'm referring to their sexes)_**

**_Also if anyone can suggest names for male nepeta that'd be nice, cause I'm using Nepeto XD_**

**_WARNING: light sexual references, Sadness, Genderbent, Humanverse,_**

* * *

Showers and water were things Nepeto wasn't particularly fond of. It's not that he didn't _like _being clean, no, his feline pride _demanded_ for him to be properly primed but his great dislike for water was the one that intercepted.

Still he had to admit that now, it was worth it.

Although many might crunch up this situation into some perverted scene, he knew it was more innocent than anything and he loved it.

"Nepeto, please refrain from hugging my middle while I am attempting to wash you!" Equia said, expressing her discomfort.

"Sure." He purred out.

It was nice, her long blue nails scratching lightly at his scalp. The humming she made and the warm feel of her body against his. He really loved it, Equia was always so closed up about affection...but here, when it was only them, it was purrfect.

And suddenly the world slowed down...just like it should always be. The sounds of the water splashing became silent, their breaths were louder, their heart beats, _their love._

He smiled as Equi's face came a bit closer to his, her hands slide down to his broad shoulders, and her blue eyes darted down to his green ones. He hardly got to see her eyes, those broken shades tended to get in the way.

He blinked and breathed slowly. Millions of words raced through his head and she could see it, the letters were practically bouncing off his moss green eyes. Still even with his mouth ajar, and words on the tip of his tongue!...he said nothing. But that was okay, it always would be.

Equia would simply press her forehead towards his, her eyes closing in a bittersweet act of affection, again seeing her beautiful eyes were denied from him. She'd smile, simple and sweet. Her body would relax against his, perfectly fitting. His hands would dart out and grab hers, holding them gently, kissing them softly as blood pumped faster than ever through his veins, so much anticipation, so many feelings, so much love!...and not enough words.

But again, it was okay. It wasn't perfect _sure_...there were many problems, fears, risks, so many boundaries they could never bring themselves to cross outside their sanctuary. It _wasn't_ perfect, but it was so close, that he didn't even care that afterwards the affection would vanish, all that would be left would be _friendship. _

Oh that cruel word he'd come to loathe... It was what they were set in, it wasn't their fault their affection had developed to this...

Still, it was _okay!_ Because they had _now, _not _later _or _yesterday! _They had now, it wasn't perfect...It was okay and it was enough.

As they dried and made their way to the bedroom, and Nepeto gently laid Equia under him, it was _almost_ _perfect._ When he pressed against her heat, and she whispered endlessly how much she loved him, it was all he needed. He'd cradle her gently and bury his head in her neck, breathing in her essence, _it smelled like summer due, _that made no sense but honestly it didn't matter cause he was drugged completely. He'd look at her eyes, the ones he loved so much, but if he did he'd end up crying.

When it was all over and she was hugging him, smiling gently and lovingly, he returned the gesture.

It isn't perfect, but it's close enough.

* * *

_**HOLY FUCK HOW DID THAT GET SOOO ANGSTY!? SO YEAH...well if you didn't get it, the reason why they can't be together is because Equia's married! oh lord they're cheating! or whatever, the point is they can't be together and thats tragic XD**_

_**Next installment of another pairing coming soon :D i promise to make a happy one with these two, i won't them them angsty :')**_


	2. Penguins in Our Bed

_**ANOTHER ONE?! I know right :/? Okay so this is Karezi...-ish...Its based on one of my one of my favorite songs of the same name :D It's originally in spanish. It's by Ricardo Arjona, its called Pinguinos en La Cama. Which means Penguins in our Bed. This fic is about Karkata and Terezeo's relationship as it's on its last steps to failing.**_

_**Also can anyone suggest a list of names for the genderbent trolls D:?**_

_**Okay sooo angst!**_

_**Enjoy :D Also I own nothing!**_

* * *

"You're late..." Karkata whispers not lifting her view from her book.

"Huh?...guess so..." Terezeo responded nonchalantly while looking at his watch.

"Why are you late?" Karkata asked her voice sharp.

"I was out, thats kinda why I barely got home..." He said with a grin while shedding his jacket and making his way to kitchen.

"Damn it, Terezeo! Don't you have any sense of empathy?!" Karkata asked finally snapping.

"Geez, calm down! Its friday I get to places late on a regular base!" The blind male responded trying to calm down his girlfriend.

And that night they slept cold and apart. Terezeo snoring on the right side of the bed and Karkata curled up on the opposite side. It had gone on for months like this, they hadn't contact at all. Karkata missed Terezeo random bursts of affection, his cocky attitude and the gentle kisses he'd give her. Now they were just tearing each other apart.

At least twice a week the she'd threaten him with leaving and he'd let her go. Of course she never left, it hurt too much, but what hurt the most was how little he cared for her. He'd leave and go to a bar with Dava Strider and leave her alone in the apartment, dreading the thought that perhaps her boyfriend was finding better company in the blonde's presence.

Neither knew how they really got like this, so far apart and with so much anger. It was so cold between them that Johana even joked saying that pretty soon penguins would join them in there bed due to the ice forming.

Nepeto was there to comfort her, sending texts about how he was always there for her but it wasn't enough. Reading pretty words expressed through stiff letters weren't enough, they didn't cover all the wholes in her heart that were usually filled with kisses and hugs.

It was ironic really, all these things they'd begun to hate about each other were things they once loved...

* * *

"WHY!?" Karkata winced as she frowned deeper and searched for words.

"You're always nagging me, spying me, and snooping because you're afraid I'm doing something with Dava but what about YOU and HIM!?" Terezeo asked desperately and out of breath.

"Its not like that! You're never here, you ignore me! Our relationship is as cold as a fucking ice berg, what do you expect!? I have to find something to fill my day with! Nepeto's the one who's helping me! HE'S MY FRIEND YOU INSECURE ASSHOLE!" Karkata explained the best she could without crying.

How had they come to this? Where did the talks about saving money to got to Hawaii go? Or when they talked about the stars? When they spent hours staying up studying and conforting each other? Where did all the, "You're gonna do great on the exam!", or "Don't sweat it, you're gonna pass" talk go?

Where did the old Terezeo and Karkata go?

That was all she could think about as she slammed the door behind her and fell to the floor. She began sobbing and made herself as small as she could. Her phone rang and she ignored it, covering her ears. Only when the familiar sound of a door opening was heard did she stand up, she opened the door frantically and raced. Terezeo was about to leave, she couldn't let this happen, they couldn't fall apart, nine years of knowing each other was not going to be thrown away!

...As she came into the living room and reach out to the half closing door it was too late. The door slammed closed and she was left with a silent apartment.

A buzzing sound caught her attention and she looked towards her open bedroom. She walked slowly towards it and stared at her phone vibrating. She picked it up with shaking hands and answered.

"Y-yeah?" She responded meekly beckoning the caller to talk.

"Hey." She tensed as she realised who it was. She walked towards her window and pushed aside the curtains. Thanks to the buildings being so crammed in New York City, she was only a good ten feet away from the window of the building beside her's. Smiling kindly and with a phone pressed to his ear was Nepeto.

"Hey." She said back trying to smile back to him.

She really hoped Johana was right. She hoped that because of the ice, penguins _would_ come. At least they keep her company and maybe it'd be less frigid.

* * *

_**Damn, I'm an angst machine! But this song came up on my playlist and I thought I'd do somethin with it. I'll also do another fic with the song Marta and the El Demonio en Casa too...If I do a fic on the last song it won't be angst! Oh well Review and tell me what you think :D**_


End file.
